Sasuke x Naruto Nothing can stop there love
by xXxTheDarkAngelxXx
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, But Naruto did not know he did till he found out.   What can happen? Of this bond.


.

This is my first time making a fan fiction story. I am sorry, If my spelling and grammar is not correct.

Sasuke and Naruto. (Soft Yaoi is in here)

As you know, Sasuke left Fight ed naruto but on that day when Naruto was laying there half passed out. Sasuke said something right before he left, something soft touch his lips.

Right before Naruto, Went into deep sleep.

When Kakashi found Naruto and bring him back to the leaf village Hospital.

Naruto had such a weird dream, when he was still asleep in the hospital while Sakura and Lady Tsunade was helping him heal. But he really did not need anything else to heal him much, because the nine tail fox chakra always makes his body heal faster then others would.

It was a dream about Sasuke, He and him was just standing there right in front of each other every time Naruto scream "Stay with us!" but Sasuke just smiled saying he has too every single time. Naruto explain how Sakura wanted him back so much, that he promise her that he would bring him back for her. Sasuke just frown at that "What about you? Why do you want me to say? Am i anything...too.." Sasuke faded away, as naruto falls into a deep hole.

Naruto woke up with tears falling down his face, he did not know why the tears would not stop. But he could not stop crying, he felt so sad inside.

-Years later (Naruto shippuden)-

Naruto was in his bed, It was day before the big mission. Well he did not know what really the missions was about, Kakashi-Sensai said he would tell them about the mission in the morning. Naruto was very excited for the mission because this will be the first mission over years that he had with just Sakura and Kakashi...But the feeling that Sasuke was gone was just hurtful.

Every night since that big fight he always keep on thinking what was he saying before he left, he wished he did not even pass out. So he can maybe at least find out what he said before he left...And..He could not remember anything else.

As he slowly closes his eyes, There was a wind in the room like the window was open.

He jump up look straight at his window, There he was , Sasuke right by his window that was open.

He looked way older.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells as his eyes became big, When naruto was about to say something else Sasuke put his hand over Narutos mouth, "Shh..."

Naruto blinked as he just looks at sasuke, as sasuke slowly goes on Narutos bed closing the window. Sasuke was very close to Naruto liked he missed him.

Sasuke finally removed his hand from Narutos' mouth, Ready for his big mouth to talk. But the surprise was Naruto jumped on Sasuke Hugging him,"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled,not the loud tho. Sasuke was annoyed a little, of naruto hugging him.

Naruto was just smiling big right now,"You came back!" he then stops "We have to tell everyone!We have to tell Sakura!"

Sasuke shacked his head,"No, Naruto i don't want no one to know i am here. .. Well i am just visiting."

Naruto frown, "W-What?" He was just so confused that he did not know what to say.

Sasuke sighed as he leans back putting his head on the closed window,"Naruto, I came here to visited you, I might not come back here ever. This .. well yeah this will be my last time before i really just leave and go for good. I wanted to see something" He says as his eyes slowly looks at Naruto.

Naruto was still confused, why would he just come to me? Why not Sakura...Or anyone else.

"That..does not make no sense why will just come to me? Why don't you just stay please..Me and everyone else wants you here" Naruto says.

"Your stupid Naruto, Just like always" Sasuke laughs,"I told you i wanted to see something"

"What did you wanted to see? " Naruto says, in a confused tone.

"You." Sasuke says as he looks away from the blond, looking forehead.

Naruto did not answer back right away, he was still just confused he did not get anything. Then his mind finally made its mind up to what to say,"Hey! What did you tell me before you left when we fought that day..."

Sasuke had a calm look to him, he slowly got up, as he got so close to Narutos face. His one hand was opening the window, as Sasuke was looking into Narutos eyes,

"I said, I love you Naruto, And you will see my one day.." He says as he got closer to his face, there lips barely touching,

Naruto eyes was wide open, speechless his cheeks became pink as he just look into Sasuke in the eyes, not knowing that there lips was going to touch.

Sasuke smiled "Your very stupid Naruto" He said softly as his soft lips softly kissing Narutos lips, it lasted for maybe two minutes. Before Sasuke jumped out the window.

Naruto jumped when they kissed he turn blight red, as he jumps to the window looking out "Sasuke!" he yells as he seen nothing , he was gone.


End file.
